


Someone Else

by Snailsway



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailsway/pseuds/Snailsway
Summary: Edwina is Brett's one true goddess. Eddy's her annoying little brother. Inspired by their tiktoks (what else is new?)(Eddy x Brett) (Expanded from what I posted on ins.)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Someone Else

**2003**

For as long as Brett could remember, he’d always had a crush on Edwina. An obsession almost, an obsession with her lush blonde hair and her unyielding confidence, that arrogant curl of her lips, the cold mockery in her eyes. Edwina was his sun and his moon, his goddess. O, beautiful Edwina, if only she would spare him a glance—

“Dude. You’re drooling. _Ewww_. Can you _not_ stare at my sister like that?”

Brett frowned. The only drawback to Edwina—and this was truly through no fault of her own—was that she was cursed with an annoying little shit for a brother.

“Fuck off,” Brett muttered.

A loud gasp. “You used a bad word! I’m telling your mom. 阿姨! 阿姨!!! Brett just cussed!”

“Ugh!!! Eddy Chen, stop that! Come back here!”

**2006**

Lunch break at music camp and the big kids had assumed their role as big bullies. Brett was about to sneak past quietly when he squinted and realized that the pipsqueak being harassed was none other than Eddy.

He hesitated, then sighed. Goddammit.

“Hey, leave him alone.”

“Stay out of this, Yang.”

“Fine. But I’m telling the conductor about the prank you pulled last week, where you put dog shit in his coffee mug. Caught it on my phone.”

“Fuck you,” spat the older boy. But Brett’s threat gave him pause. He let go of Eddy and led his friends away.

After they’d turned the corner, Eddy mumbled defiantly, “I didn’t need your help.”

Brett stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t trying to help you. It’s just that Edwina asked me to look out for you, that’s all.”

And how could he defy his beautiful goddess, even it meant saving this ungrateful cretin?

Before he’d made it too far, Eddy grabbed him by the sleeve. “Well…since you’re here ... do you want to eat together?”

A vehement _no_ was on the tip of Brett’s tongue. But then he saw Eddy’s expression, saw the agitation in his eyes mixed with a hint of residual fear, and his heart softened.

“Oh, fine.”

“…Thanks…”

**2007**

Brett hated Chinese wedding banquets, how they went on for hours and hours without end. But the upside to this one was that Edwina was here too, sitting right by his side. Brett wondered dreamily what Edwina would look like in a wedding dress, in that diaphanous cascade of white. Enchanting, no doubt.

Tentatively, Brett asked her, “Have you thought about what piece you would want played at your wedding? Because I was thinking Boccherini’s minuet.”

Edwina gave him a blank stare. Eddy snickered. “Bro, seriously?”

“Shut up!” Brett exclaimed, embarrassed. “Edwina—“

But Edwina had already left the table to go chat with some of her girlfriends. Brett’s face fell in disappointment.

“It’s all your fault,” Brett muttered.

Eddy shrugged. “I brought my gameboy. You wanna play?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“…Well, what are you playing?” Brett asked sullenly, scooting into Edwina’s vacated seat.

The rest of the evening found Brett huddled next to Eddy, taking turns playing Pokemon. It wasn’t the best way to spend a night, but Brett supposed it could’ve been worse.

Brett’s parents offered to let Eddy sleep over that night, and on the ride home, Eddy suddenly asked, “Would you really want to play Boccherini at your wedding?”

“I don’t know,” Brett replied. He leaned his head lazily against Eddy’s shoulder and yawned. “What would you want played at your wedding?”

“I don’t know either…”

“Weddings are dumb,” was last thing he said before his eyes drifted shut.

Unbeknownst to him, Eddy darted a shy glance at his sleeping face.

_I could live with Boccherini, I guess…_

**2010**

On prom night, Eddy dragged Brett out of his room and pushed him into his new car.

“Ed _dy_ ,” Brett yelled, “I don’t want to go anywhere! Just let me mope in peace!”

He wished to mope because his world had ended. Fair Edwina had turned down his suit for that of another. Granted, the other was the star of the basketball team so that all made sense, but still…

“Where are we going anyway? Also, why are you driving like a grandma?”

Eddy reddened. “Shush. I just got my license.”

They ended up at the local ice cream parlor, the only two losers there when everyone else was at prom.

“Ice cream for heartbreak is so childish,” Brett complained.

Eddy eyed him sharply. “I don’t know how you can say that when you’re already on your second cone.”

“I’m just eating it to humor you.”

Still, Brett couldn’t help smiling a bit as he said that. Truth was, the brat was annoying but had a way of cheering him up.

“Hey,” Eddy ventured hesitantly after awhile, “Are you ready for college?”

“Yeah, dude. Can't wait get outta here.”

“…But you know, I…”

“What?”

“Nothing…just excited for you.”

**2012**

The limpid blue skies harkened great beginnings for sophomore year and Brett was all smiles as he bounded up to Edwina, who had spent the summer in Hawaii and whose bronze skin now glowed charmingly under the bright Australian sunshine.

“You look nice,” he said with sincerity, if not originality.

She twirled a strand of shimmering blonde hair around her finger and responded with an highly unimpressed, “Thanks. You look the same.”

Ah, what a goddess.

He was about to say something else when Edwina glanced over his shoulder and waved. “Yo, over here!”

Brett followed her gaze curiously, and was shocked to see a familiar figure running their way. “You’ve gotta be kidding me… _Eddy_? What are you doing here?”

Eddy rubbed his nose shyly as he sidled up to them. “Hey Brett. Long time no see. How was your summer? I like your new glasses.”

Brett stared at him in confusion. “Uh. My summer was… fine. But dude, I thought you were going to med school?”

Eddy glanced down at him with a hesitant smile. “Changed my mind. And I thought you might miss me too much if I left you to play violin on your own.”

"Oh. Ok." Brett blinked a few times, trying to process this. What did that even mean?

"It's alright that I've come, isn't it?" Eddy asked as he casually slung an arm around Brett's shoulder.

"I mean, yeah, sure..."

In an absent sort of way, he noticed that Eddy, too, had changed over the past year that he’d been at college. He was now a full head taller than Brett, and his chest had broadened, and his voice had deepened, and there was something in the teasing way he spoke that tickled at Brett’s heart.

“Bye kids,” said Edwina, already floating away.

“Wait—“

Eddy, who still had an arm around Brett’s shoulder, tugged him back. “Brett, you still need to show me around campus.”

“But Edwina—Oh, _fine_ ,” Brett muttered. There would be time to chase after Edwina later, and besides, if he were being honest, he did kind of miss Eddy too.

**2014**

“Brett, Brett, Brett—I won!”

Brett rolled his eyes and moved over slightly to make space for Eddy, who plopped down on the grass with a pleased grin.

"We all knew you would. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that I’ve now won all the competitions that you’ve won,” Eddy declared very solemnly.

Brett laughed. It’s funny how Eddy had grown so tall and big, but still competed with Brett just like when he was a child. “Good job, I guess?”

Eddy frowned at him and looked away with a small huff, muttering, "But what’s the point? You still don’t see me…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing~ Do you have to go to Sydney?”

“What do you mean, do I _have_ to? Wouldn’t you go if you got a fellowship at SSO? ...And besides, that’s where Edwina is.”

Eddy’s eyes dimmed. “So you still like her…?”

Brett blushed. “So what if I do?” he asked defensively.

“But why?”

“…I don’t know…” Brett murmured, confused. Because she was Edwina, he supposed, beautiful, enchanting Edwina, and for as long as he could remember, he’d always had a crush on her.

“She doesn’t even talk to you. You barely know her anymore!”

“Yeah, but I just _know_ , you know? I’ve always known.”

Eddy scooted closer and laid his head on Brett’s shoulder, like a sulking puppy.

“Have you ever considered that maybe there’s someone else out there that’s better suited for you…?”

Brett felt his heartbeat quicken. He chuckled awkwardly and shook his head. Who else could there be?

He peered down at Eddy’s head contemplatively and thought, _It’s not as if I could like_ ….

**2016**

Eddy moved in the same day that Edwina rejected Brett’s invitation to a movie date for the fifth time.

Brett stared at the mess of Ikea parts on his living room floor and felt a strong urge to cry. “I still don’t understand why you’re here. Isn’t it enough that I have to see you every day in orchestra?”

Eddy didn’t respond. He was glancing back and forth between the instruction manual and the parts in his hand, looking completely bewildered. Brett groaned and collapsed onto the couch. “You’ve got it backwards, you dumbass. That’s why it won’t fit.”

Eddy sighed in defeat. He dropped the parts and sank down next to Brett.

“Sorry. I just thought it’d be easier, but if it’s too much for you, I can look for another place…”

“…It’s fine, I guess.” Besides, it’s not like he was actually going to kick Eddy out.

Eddy broke into a grin and attacked him with a sudden hug. “I knew you’d be fine with it!”

“What the fu—Get off me” Brett yelped as he toppled over.

But somehow, he too was laughing and, without thinking, had wrapped his own arms around Eddy.

He’d never understand how he came to be stuck with this little demon spawn (who wasn’t so little now), but it wasn't so bad, having him around again. 

**2018**

The curtains had just fallen on Brett’s first solo concert and Edwina was in the backstage dressing room congratulating him.

She was wearing an elegant, baby-blue dress and looked like an angel on earth. Brett stared at her intently for a few moments, then took a deep breath and began to say, “Edwina, there’s something I need to tell you. The thing is, I’ve always—“

“Wait, Brett,” interrupted the goddess. “Before you say anything, I’d like to introduce my fiancé.”

"Oh…” After a moment of stunned silence, Brett turned to the tall, handsome fellow next to her and stammered, “H-hello. It’s nice to meet you. I-uh-um…”

But before he could fully recover and make a proper introduction, Eddy stepped out from behind Edwina, grabbed his hand, and whisked him away.

Hand in hand, they ran to the empty upstairs balcony. Eddy glanced at him with concern and asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Brett, wheezing slightly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because, well, you know. It seemed like you didn’t know, that she was engaged.”

“I didn’t. Oh yeah, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew! Anyway, are you stupid? How could you not have noticed she was with a guy!”

Brett glared at him and protested, “What do you mean? She’s always with a guy! How was I supposed to know this one was her fiancé!”

“Because she’s been dating him since forever ago!”

“But I hardly ever see her!”

“Then how do you know you still like her!”

“I _don't_ like her!”

“You don—wait, what?”

Brett rolled his eyes and leaned back against the rails of the balcony. “I was just going to tell her that I’ve always liked her before but that I’ve finally moved on, you idiot.”

"Oh. Oh? Uh. You have?” The exasperation in Eddy’s voice disappeared and was instead replaced by a sudden nervousness. He wet his lips apprehensively before venturing to ask, “And who…who have you moved onto?”

Brett gave him a pointed sidelong glance and shrugged. “None of your business.”

He certainly wasn’t going to admit that he kind of-maybe-sort of had feelings for the annoying little guy he grew up with, who followed him to Sydney and moved into his apartment and with whom he now spent 90% of his time. That would be way too embarrassing.

Eddy stepped closer, his large body almost pressing against Brett, providing a warm shield against the winter breeze. Staring into Brett’s eyes, he begged softly, “No, tell me, Brett.”

Brett shook his head no and turned away with a haughty _hmph_ , even as a shiver ran down his spine.

Perhaps Eddy felt it, for his lips curved into a small, uncertain smile.

Cautiously, he placed his arms around Brett and folded the smaller man into his embrace.

Brett looked away, but didn't resist.

"Fine, then I’ll just tell you how I feel,” Eddy said helplessly. “For as long as I can remember, I've always had a crush on you, Brett Yang. I've always been chasing after your shadow, hoping to catch up to you, hoping you'd notice me and give me a chance…

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…Brett, will you go out with me?"

Brett buried his burning face into Eddy’s chest, saying nothing for a long time.

Then finally, he whispered, “…I’ll think about it…”

He’ll think about it, because maybe there was someone out there better suited for him and – you never know – maybe that someone was Eddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this...I think I just worship Edwina too much lol


End file.
